The adventures of Kylar the dishounoured assassin
by RCK Novels
Summary: Kylar is a soldier in the imperial legion, for that matter a damn good one. He has been betrayed and dishounoured so he uses his skills to become an assassin. He feeds his anger by interveneing in the war and killing anyone or anything who gets in his way. He is not a man to mess with, read on to find out why...
1. Chapter 1 An expected begining

**The adventures of Kylar the dishonoured assassin - chapter** #1

It was a bright shining day in the land of skyrim and the imperial legion prepared a execution. The tragedy about to happen was set in helgen a small docile village. It had an array of small houses dotted around the cobblestone path. Their was a tall tower of which leaned over the hamlet and was as intimidating as the giants of tamriel. The occupant's of the carriages of death were mostly stormcloak soldiers and common theifs but there was one man who stood out among the rest.  
He was named Kylar, he had bright red hair styled into a spiky haircut. His height was six foot and he was fairly muscular for a man of his size. Many envied him and were even scared of him as they knew his potential, they knew who he was...

His strong social figure was all brewed up by the war between the stormcloaks and imperials as he used to be a legion infiltrator in the imperial barracks. He was easily the most stealthy in the cavalry as he trained day and night. One hail pelted morning he was ordered to attack a crucial stormcloak camp. While infiltrating he listened to the conversations of the enemy nords and was surprised with what he was hearing.

"This war is stupid" said a peon of the group.

"your just scared, stop being a milk drinker" bellowed a fellow rookie.

Suddenly the tavern like murmurs ended and a small but smart looking man arrived.

"Hello jarl" everyone in the room stood in attention like toy soldiers.

"You know why your here boys, to fight, for freedom" announced the jarl ulfric stormcloak.

"yeah" shouted the loyal soldiers.

"the elven scum has been terrorising our land for years, and so are the people of cyrodill who are the elves servants, If only they could stand up for themselves".

"They have tortured us, betrayed us and stolen what we own", he stopped then turned to his right and peered amongst the crowd of stormcloak soldiers.

Kylar started to realise that he was right, it was always the legion to start the battles, Infact they started the war over the parliament.

In deep thinking he was cut off by Ulfric. "Kylar why do you work for them?" He didn't know how he was seen, he supposed that he had underestimated the Jarl.

The room went quiet with the distant sound of some soldiers murmuring his name.

He had no choice but to come out and confront him. "Your majesty, I have been sent here to ... well kill you and though that would be easier then this conversation I do not deem it necessary" remarked kylar.

The loyal bloodthirsty beasts of the legion lifted there swords in awe.

"Why not kylar, have we convinced you the infamous imperial assassin not too attack us" mocked ulfric.

Kylar turned his head away and said "To think I actually thought your side was the good side, I suppose I was wrong" while drawing his bow in intense speed.

He then shot a flurry of arrows randomly around the room and ran up the wall like a spider climbing velcro.  
He dived out of the window into a small lake and sprinted into the distance dodging the arrows seeking him.

"Leave him he will be back" predicted the jarl.

Kylar ran through the depth of the night and headed back to Solitude.

He ran into the doors of castle Dour "Tullius, they sought me out, they knew I was there all along" said Kylar faster than he knew what he was saying. This was the first time since he was a peon that he failed stealth wise.

"So you failed, you failed!" shouted Tullius rage echoing from his voice. "Sir you werent there, and It's not like you do anything to help anyway" Kylar moaned slightly angered.

"Obviously I was wrong about you Kylar, we could of ended the war but you decided to mess up, the blood which shall be shed is on your hands".

Kylar's temper got the best of him. "Okay then I will leave and mark my words your an enemy of me now, when it comes to it I will kill you ... and ulfric, the bastard" Kylar replied while walking out into solitude"

Before he could move he got grabbed and quarantined by every town guard in solitude. "Your going to helgen and if your lucky sovengard" ...

**_This chapter was changed and bettered as I believe that the chapter was not good enough. Hope you enjoy it._**


	2. Chapter 2 A murdurous savior

The adventures of Kylar the dishonoured assassin - chapter #2

_**Before I begin I would just like to mention how happy I am as you have granted me 10 view's in one day! Thank's everyone who has helped ... sod it, **_  
**_the story will continue!  
_**

So it began, men and women of Talos all walked up to the chopping board to get their head defiled. Crash, chop, cling, the war axe rained fury on the Stormcloak unlucky to face it. It had been 7 bodies of the deceased now on the floor all headless. He felt deviance pour down on him as he walked towards death because the inevitable had happened, his name was called out. Sauntering towards the box of bleeding heads, a bloodthirsty roar was let loose. It was not human as only dragonborn could shout like that and he knew dragonborn. Kylar glimpsed up to see an over sized lizard breathe an inferno down at anyone it saw - I suppose his stealth would come in handy...

"Come on prisoner" shouted a terrified guard.

"Hell no" replied Kylar while breaking his neck with his elbows it could have been easier but his hands were bound.

Picking up an iron dagger and un binding the leather straps from himself Kylar cursed at the stupidity of the guard then carried on into the distant sound of pleas for mercy and death in return. While the dragon was attending its spit - fire on the innocent villagers of helgen, Kylar dived into the helgen barracks. The barracks were probably the smallest in skyrim but they were still big - which was understandable because of the war. One thing Kylar had noticed immediately was that all of the survivors had used this as they're base of operations, this was bad but also smart.

The soldiers were trying but failing to calm the civilians down though they were scared aswell, their faces were just a vessel of bravery. Many were surprisingly calm until Kylar arrived.

"What is he doing here?" one of the guards asked.

"I am here to help and if you really think I was going to kill you, dont you think I would of done it by now?" proclaimed Kylar.

The room was crowded with many young children as their parents had sacrificed themself to save their kids. After a minute of awkward silence a child said "behind you mister".

"Hello Kylar" whispered a silhouette before slicing a dagger into his back.

"They told you if you were lucky sovengard ... right"...

_**Ooooh it's getting complex now, Kylar getting backstabbed, dragons. (well it is skyrim) Hope you enjoyed part two of my first novel please leave a review and I will love ya.**_


	3. Chapter 3 I'm a what!

_**Hiya peeps, sorry I have not uploaded in what seems like ages but... I have been ill =( **_**_Furthermore heres another chapter._**

It was dark and had a foul stench of mead. The candlelight hurt Kylars eyes, they stung fearsomely at the sight of a single flame. After getting used to the annoyance Kylar jumped out of the strange bedroll and wondered what happened. He remembered the stinging of a anonymous figure stabbing him which answered the question of why there was a scar on his back. He remembered the sound of children crying at the sight of him fainting. Though he didn't remember the journey here to this distant unknowing prison he still had the need to seek vengeance and find who did this.  
Kylar stared around the room looking for a lockpick or something compatible to picking the lock - nothing. He let out a sigh of anger and the punched the wall. Thud, the wall started to crumble. He began kicking it with intence fury untill it finaly gave way and fell. He peered across the dim room and made his way out of the decayed prison. Suddenly a pale woman fell across the floor full of filth and faceplanted followed by a taller paler woman with blue eyes.

She hissed at the fallen idol then turned to Kylar saying "so I see you have made your way out"

"I guess you underestimated me then" he said with a sense of sarcasm.

"I guess so. well now your a newblood why dont you feast"

Kylar paused then ran his fingers down his neck feeling the scars of bite marks " y-you turned me"

" Yes and I will let you into a secret - your tasty" she replied with more sarcasm.

" You bitch" Kylar ran at her pulsing flying kicks her way followed by fists of anger.

" Stop you incompetent fool" she hesitated " Im on your side" she whispered.

" Why turn me then, I dont want to be a-a vampire".

He looked again to see that he was still seeing things in intense opacity.

" Nevertheless you can be cured but we need to get outta here first, okay" she replied.

" Yeah okay" he hissed.

" By the way im Sia" .

" Names Kylar well met".

They made their way through of the vampiric ruins of a prison slashing through the other newbloods hungry for fresh blood - of which they thought to be Kylars, they were obviously deluded.

After wipeing the dark blood off Sias backup dagger kylar carried on through to the last room near the exit.

"Newblood welcome" shouted a welcoming new figure.

"Leave him alone Crotar" replied Sia in Kylars behalf.

"Whos this joke" Kylar asked Sia.

"Crotar, a dumb mage of which is a vampire and he.. well... made me bite you"

Kylar looked her in the eyes then charged towards Crotar with the speed of a leopard.

Crotar simply waved his hand in annoyance then Kylar flew across the room.

"Well, Sia are you still gonna carry on this rampage of disobedience or what"!

She wondered while stammering the answer and not finishing the word creating time for Kylar to get up.

"No" Kylar said in her behalf while launching an iron dagger at Crotar.

The dagger hit him in the face with high velocity creating a deep cut which pierced his brain. He hit the floor creating a small thud because of his lack of weight.

"I told you not to underestimate me" Kylar bellowed with a smirk on his face.

" Well ya learn something everyday dont you" replied Sia. " Now lets get us a cure for vampirism"...


	4. Chapter 4

**_I had to research the lore of this quest a bit to try and make it fit into the story so here it is_**_ ..._

"Well are you gonna eat or what" Sia asked.

"No" said Kylar in ang.

"Trust me you will starve and anyway its only a elk, not a human" persuaded Sia trying to force feed Kylar like a mother feeding her young.

"I have already had some and I want anymore it tastes like argonian ale mixed with deathbell, its disgusting!"

"okay okay calm it I was just trying to keep you alive" she gave Kylar a dirty look then walked off in rapid succession.

The air was cool with a gusty breeze of which barged through him. The sky was bright and the sun had made his skin boil and sting at the sight of it - he hid in the shade.

She stumbled back "We can stay in brinewater grotto for the day then depart to Morthal, we need to meet with Falion" exclaimed Sia.

"Whos he" asked Kylar.

"The guy who is gonna cure you, us".

"Well how do you know him" Kylar pondered.

"He has cured me before" she proclaimed with pride in her voice.

He sighed then said "well there is still a chance and thats all that matters I cant bear the feeling to drink human blood its bringing me over the line!"

She laughed then replied by saying "I suppose we are both on the same boat though I mean I have only just gone vegetarian too".

He giggled at the pun she made then said "cmon lets go we need to sleep as it will be a long night".

"Look at you all bossy I like it" they both wandered towards the distant cave exchanging jokes and occasionally flirting with each other, it was at that point that Kylar realised he had made a new ally.

It had only been four days and he had felt loving feeling for someone who had turned him into a monster but had hated herself for doing so. He admired her witty banter and her tomboy characteristics. He couldn't hide the fact that he fell for her exquisite brown hair and perfect pearl white skin. She had sky blue eyes and a heavenly smile, he was afflicted to her but he still tried to endure it.

"Well were here" said Sia.

"I gathered so, it stinks of falmer".

"Dont worry they died a long time ago, a group of companions cleared them out" replied Sia.

"Oh ok then" ranted Kylar.

"Well its 1:00PM lordas and we need to set off at 10:00PM dont disappoint" teased Sia.

"Hmmph" replied Kylar as he drifted into a deep sleep.

It felt like 10 minutes until Sia awoke his slumber and he let out a self endured rage but awoke in a pleased manner, his blood was not boiling and he felt slightly nord again - night was awesome.

"Well lets go" he said eagerly awaiting the ending to his disease.

It was a cold night like any other night in the land of Skyrim even the frostbite spiders were staying in their caves.

(on the border of Morthal)

"How far now" impatiantly asked Kylar.

"Can't you see it" mocked Sia.

Kylar lifted his head up and glared through the awful hail of which they had been traveling in "oh, yeah I see it but how will we get in"

"We use stealth, I heard you were fairly proficiant with the art" protested Sia.

"Thanks for the compliment but we would be infiltrating Morthal and im sure they wont just let two half blooded vamps walk straight in" said Kylar while using strategy and tactics to come up with an idea.

"Wait Kylar you have killed dragonpriests right?, if so we could wear the masks so they dont see are faces thus we look less suspicious".

Kylar rummaged through his custom satchel which he retrieved from the vampire lair "hmm good idea, lets try it" concluded Kylar...


	5. Chapter 5

_Ugh,_**_ another late post from me. Sorry if you have some how been eagerly anticipating the next chapter but my crappy little laptop has decided to block me of the internet (most of the time).So in any case I have had to write this on my mothers (slightly less crappy) laptop. Furthermore the story continues... _**

So there they were, stood and dressed like followers of the dragon. Kylar was depicted as Zahkriisos, the nightmare of Bloodskal Barrow and Sia was hidden behind Morokei who was met in the Nordic ruins of Labrinthian.

"Well you must be something if you got these all alone, aren't dragonpriests supposed to be all powerful" complimented Sia.

"They were strong but had nothing on me" he bellowed letting out his big headed attitude.

"Well if you can do it I can do it better" mocked Sia.

"Ummm sure" replied Kylar with imminent sarcasm.

After letting out a cheeky smile they strode into the snowy city of Morthal hoping no one would notice the face of them. Guards let out friendly comments as they would to any newcomers in the city but took offence to the two of them not replying due to their state.

Sia moved closer to Kylar and whispered "He is in the inn, he is a average height red guard man dressed in purple mage robes and he is probably drunk".

"ok I will talk to him" said Kylar walking into the inn.

He shut the door while his head was glued to the floor and slowly sauntered over to who he believed to be Fallion.

He was greeted with "Don't stand before me and accuse me of sacrificing children or eating the hearts of the dead-" he stopped.

"Oops wrong person" he pleaded.

"Its ok, listen, you don't know me but I have a friend who knows you and-" .

Fallion interrupted Kylar speech and wailed "you know Sia and the two of you want a cure, no".

Kylar amazed by the prediction nervously said "yeah, how did you know are you like a mind reader".

"Yes I am" he spat with an undying smirk on his face.

Kylar tested this by asking "What's my name then"?

"Kylar, I am not a mind reader, its just that your famous and I have studied vampirism so long that I can tell when two walk into my home town".

"Did we give it away that easy" asked Kylar his face solemn.

"You did well but Sia gave it away, I have met her before " answered Fallion.

"How come" pondered Kylar.

The empty inn grew in population when Sia barged through the door and moaned "I have been cured before but dirty little Crotar infected me again and controlled me... somehow..".

Fallion stood then put his arm around Kylar "unlike this newbie you know the drill don't you Sia".

She sighed the held out her hand "Yeah 2 black soul gems, their you go"

Fallion smiled then marched out of the door saying "hurry up" in the lowest possible dynamics.

Kylar gave a competitive look to Sia then bellowed " race ya".

They sprinted at high velocity easily catching up with Fallion and then slowing so that Fallion could guide them to the obelisk to then perform the ritual of curing vampirism.

"This is hardly a race" Moaned Sia walking at Fallions snail pace.

"Well I suppose your quite fast come up here have some fun" persuaded Kylar as he tiptoed along the branches of the decayed marsh tree to then jump onto the next one"

"I don't have the balance" said Sia pitifully.

"c'mon give it a try, if you fall I promise I will catch you" mocked Kylar.

"Ugh okay then". Sia started to climb the tree (with difficulty) like a cat trying to swim.

Kylar crouched to give her a hand and said "with all the time it took for you to get up here I think Fallion could be at the obelisk".

She laughed then stumbled up to her feet fingering the trees for assistance with balance. Fallion fired curse language their way in order for them to hurry up of which they did. They jumped across the trees like frogs leaping onto lily pads.

"Told you that you could do it" Kylar praised.

"yeah I suppose" Sia leaned over to Kylar about to whisper something but then lost her footing. At intense speed Kylar dived down to the grassy terrain making a soft landing for Sia. She landed on top of the battered Kylar.

"Are you okay" she asked in a concerned manor.

"If you are I am" he flirted to then kiss her tenderly.

"Yeah your okay" she said with a surprised smile on her face.

He stood up and limped towards Fallions distant voice his arm around Sia.

Fallion was stood with some type of scroll next to a slightly petty obelisk.

He was agitated "Well don't just stand there".

"Okay, okay" Kylar replied showing obedience towards his curer.

He stood on the obelisk anticipating the pain he would feel as the vampire inside of him would be ripped apart.

"Lets get this over with" shouted Kylar with a hint of fear in his voice.

"As you wish"

Sia leaped onto the stone pedestal with Kylar holding out her hand for him to grab.

"We can begin"...

"I call upon the oblivion realms and of those who are not our ancestors answer my plea, as in death there is a new life and in oblivion there is that for which has ended, I call fourth that power accept the soul that we offer! as the sun ends the night, and the darkness of this soul, return to life the creatures you see before you!

He stopped and black mist leaked out of the creases of their bodies, they scream in agony then see a bright light, they drop to the floor and the pain ends.

"The ritual is complete" spat Fallion as he walks off and away from our once vampiric self's.

Tearfully the two of them hug each other back into health, Sia lifts her head from Kylars shoulder and says " I-I love you"...

_**Yay happy ending to the chapter and maybe a couple. Kylar is finally starting to show his true colours and opening up to others though is this a good thing...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once you have read this chapter you will know that I will need some new characters meaning I would like you guys to submit your own character and I will try and add them in. Just tell me what they are like, what they look like, anything that I will need to know. They're will need to be a leaders of guilds like the companions, dawnguard, blades, you can even make your own. If you would just like me to find your character in a certain scenario I can do that too. I don't care how many people submit new characters and their is no limit (It just depends on who's I like more). Please submit a character and send it to me as a Pm (Private message) Hope ya enjoy...**_

"So where are we headed"? asked Sia walking back towards Morthal her brown hair drifting in the Skyrim wind.

"Well love, are you aware of the war that's going on"? quizzed Kylar.

"Yeah" she hesitated, "my father died in it".

"I'm sorry to hear that" He said with pity in his voice.

"By the way what happened with you Kylar, didn't you work for the imperial legion"? Sia asked changing the subject before she burst out in tears.

He let anger control his face "They decided that because the assassin did not want to assassinate the one time he was bad for the job". His anger drained away and was conquered by ambition "I have an idea".

"What do you have in mind" pondered Sia obediently.

"As we all know the imperial scum are nothing without the thalmor and the stormcloak only have numbers, we could make our own army and fight against both of them".

"Are you mad, we would need followers of which we have none, we would need money lots of money and the people that may just help us would have to be strong and talented" she pleaded.

"Think about it, so far we have me and you, we are talented and I'm sure that we would be able to meet people willing to fight back we just need to find them"

She looked him in his apple green eyes and kissed him on the cheek "If you really do believe we can do it, I'm here for you, where do we start".

He let out a small smirk and said "where it all begins, Riften".

She agreed then carried on through the marshy wasteland trudging through the sea of mud with Kylar by her side. He felt happiness as his companionship with Sia had blossomed but typical Kylar couldn't tell if this was love.

After they made their way back from the obelisk and was now back in Morthal they walked into the Moorside inn.

This late at night the only people inside the inn were the people in the room available to rent for the night.

"Two please" Kylar said while fingering his pockets for his coin pouch.

Sia gave him a flirty look and said "He is messing he means one please" she threw a pouch of ten septims at the innkeeper.

"Thank you for staying with us for this fine night your room is the one on the far left" mentioned the innkeeper.

"Thank you" Kylar strode hand in hand with Sia towards their room for the night.

They sat on the bed "what was all of that about" asked Sia cautiously.

"I just didn't want you getting the wrong idea" answered Kylar with care in his voice.

"Aww that's cute though I didn't see you as the frigid type" she mocked.

"Well, I did not care for the other women as much as I do for you" Kylar complimented.

She put her hand behind his fiery red hair and pulled him towards her giving him a passionate kiss. He accepted the kiss and lays her carefully on the bed lying with what he thought was his lovers comfort. They slept through the night in the early hours of the morning feeling intense care for each other.

"Wake up sleepy" Sia whispered playfully.

"Ugh what time is it" he moaned still half asleep.

"9:00, and we need to head to Riften like you said so hurry up".

"Okay then let me just get dressed"

He picked up his leather thieves guild armour from his personal sachet which was hand made and significantly bigger than others.

"Sia come here your gonna have to wear this".

"Arrrgh Kylar is that just another excuse to get me naked" she joked.

"Its not that I mind seeing you naked but nevertheless you will need to wear this so they know its safe for you to come in, so they know your with me".

"what will you wear then" she asked puzzled.

"This" He lifted another set of armour which was not thieves guild armour. It was black and grey with a cape which looked like the void of oblivion. It had a hood which covered his head not showing any of his red hair. He lifted up his face mask and put on his black l made of salts from the void. His ebony like boots slipped onto his feet and once again he was complete.

"Lady nocturnal guide me" he bellowed he turned to Sia who was dressed in the leather of a thief.

"Y-your a Nightingale"!

"Yep, surprise".

"Aww you look so cute in that outfit" she mocked.

"I would prefer intimidating"...


	7. Chapter 7 The madman

_**Hurrah, chapter 7 here we are. This chapter will have The fezatrons character Mathieu a crazy illusionist. The next one will have Clila a character made by Missfabulous09. Nevertheless here we go...**_

The nightingale assassin and fake thief strolled out of the petite room of theirs to see a mass argument in process.

"You will rot in oblivion you disgusting Breton" shouted a small dark elf woman.

The Breton took a bite out of his garlic bread "You should really try this, its very tasty".

Insulted by his ignorance the elf went to slap him but just swiped the air as he disappeared.

"Well that wasn't very nice was it missy" mocked the Breton.

She answered obediently as he made a swoosh of his hand "sorry I saw red".

He laughed then said "you always see red".

Sia gave Kylar a tap to tell him to do something and he did.

"You realise she could see that as racist" interrupted Kylar.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot nords were the only race allowed to be racist, go on your turn, I wonder what you can come up with".

Kylar sighed then moaned "I suppose I am not like them then, now let the girl go, I know your an illusionist, the robes give it away".

He debated this while pretending to be a dragon and munching garlic bread.

Kylar leered over to Sia and murmured "I think he's a psychopath".

Sia giggled then joked "touché, you two have something in common then".

Kylar gave her a deceiving look then sauntered back over to the dragon man.

"Elf, you should go" instructed Kylar while he dealt with the weird Breton.

She walked out soullessly as if the Breton still had her controlled.

Kylar grinned then shouted "Hey Akatosh, do you like imperials"?

He turned into what he thought was a normal Breton then said "no, I would fry them in the fires of oblivion while Molag - Bal made me garlic bread"

A puzzled Kylar bellowed "okay, what about the Stormcloak".

"I hate them too, sacre-bleu to them all" he pouted.

Kylars grin widened "Well Breton would you like to make an army with me and my beautiful companion to kill them all"?

He brushed back his jet black hair and lifted a black eyebrow "will their be garlic bread"?

"Yeah sure" wailed Kylar trying to hold back his lust for laughter.

Kylar jogged on back to Sia brushing past her saying "I did something"

She turned her blue eyes into slits and looked into Kylars soul "Oh well, its a start" she laughed mocking the deranged Breton.


	8. Chapter 8 A not so new face

_** Chapter 8 will have our garlic bread munching friend Mathieu and a new character, I think you know who it is...**_

The trio marched out of the inn, one of which was trying to pet his fire altronach.

"You realise it will bur-".

Kylar stopped Sia and whispered "let him stroke it, it will be funny".

She let out a silent sigh as the disturbed Breton prodded his fiery creation letting out a spree of curses and screams.

"Told ya" Kylar laughed.

"You sure did" Sia giggled.

It was surprisingly warm for Skyrim, the sun roasted the blades of grass resting on the ground making a nice place for Elk to roam in.

"So, what's your name Breton" asked Kylar.

"Mathieu, and did you know that garlic bread can cure you of any disease"?

"No actually" the two said simultaneously.

"Kylar, you up for some hunting"? wondered Sia.

"Yeah ok, I suppose its the right type of day" declared Kylar.

The three parted looking for some game, they felt the need of venison for lunch, Mathieu just had a taste for his stale garlic bread of which he was pecking at since the inn.

While Kylar hunted he came across a female traveller. She was pale with perfect skin and curly brown hair. She was small and had a petite body and something about her made her look like a noble, he had met her before.

Kylar walked up to her intrigued "Hello, its a fine day is it not my Nord friend".

The woman carried on walking and murmured in ignorance "Yes I suppose it is and I'm not a Nord".

A playful Kylar walked with her, taunting her with his presence.

"Well your pale enough to be one" Kylar stated.

"I'm an imperial and is there something you want" she said with a shy voice.

"No, unless you would like to join me" he wondered.

She stopped "with what".

"The war" Kylar spat.

"Oh sorry I'm not a stormcloak".

"I know your not Cilila" Kylar lifted his nightingale hood letting his red hair see the light of day.

"Wait, your Kylar" she guessed.

They had met only the once which was weird considering she was the daughter of general Tullius the man Kylar used to answer to.

"Long time no see".

They shared a friendly hug then Kylar informed her of his plan.

"So your saying you want to raise arms against the two most powerful men in Skyrim and take on their army" shouted Cilila disturbed by Kylars infamous plan.

He let out a slight grin then persuaded "yeah its a long shot I know but with allies we can do this, your a start, we already have a garlic bread lusting madman".

"Now him I need to meet" she bellowed.

"Follow me then".

The two jogged back to the place where Mathieu, Sia and Kylar departed to see that Sia had started a campfire and was cooking the heap of venison she had got.

"Who's she" moaned Sia naturally marking Kylar as her territory (like most women would).

Kylar gave her a re- assuring kiss then whispered " lets just say an old friend of mine, willing to help".

"So, where's the madman" Cilila asked.

The Breton appeared in front of her to greet her with "He has a name - Mathieu".

"oooh sorry old man" mocked Cilila.

He crossed his arms and created a furious look of tension "Hey, I'm 35".

She gave him a dirty look "well I'm 20".

Mathieu sniffed his stale garlic bread before saying "well respect your elders".

Leaving him to bath in the stench of old garlic bread she made her way over to Sia.

"So, what's the deal with you and Kylar"?

"Were together and don't ask how we met" joked Sia gingerly.

"How did you meet" asked Cilila playfully.

Kylar turned and said "I got stabbed, woke up in a vampire nest, she was turned and was being controlled, she bit me, she broke out of the spell and I severed the master Vampires neck".

After seeing Cilila's clueless face Sia leered over to her and sarcastically whispered "told ya not to ask".

"I can see why" Cilila's face turned even paler, "you are cured right".

They laughed and gave a re- assuring yes.

"Infact that's what brought us together properly" Kylar stated.

"I hate to lay down the holy garlic bread and break up the reunion but we got company" shouted the dumb Breton mage.

Two imperial soldiers approached swords unsheathed shields blazing.

Cilila frowned then said "I'm sorry about this, I suppose dad really wants me back".

The imperials stopped and roared "Cilila Tullius, under the generals orders you have been told to come with us".

"She is fine with us" replied Sia.

"Shut up you Nord whore" grunted one of the soldiers.

Kylar stood up his bow made of ebony blessed by nocturnal and under the aspect of nightingale warriors poised. He drew an arrow made of steel which had frostbite venom on the tip of it. The two soldiers made a fake laugh trying to contain how intimidated they were by the 6 foot red head but failed.

"May your soul be tortured by lady Nocturnal" Kylar let the arrow fly and it pierced the one of the imperials making him fall to the floor in pain. The other charged at him his shield raised ready to block the arrows Kylar may shoot.

"The shadow cloak of lady Nocturnal guide me" Kylar disappeared creating a puzzled warrior searching for an ethereal fiend. The mans neck snaps and he falls to the floor disfigured. Kylar arises from the battle torn body of which he dismantled, he turns to the other slowly dying imperial begging for mercy.

"Please, please, have mercy on me" begged the imperial.

"You should of thought of that before insulting my woman" Kylar lifted his foot above the mans head then stomped him until his face turned to a bloody pulp.

"Can you teach me to go invisible"? wondered Sia in awe of what Kylar just did.

Kylar scratched his neck "it all depends on if lady nocturnal would accept you".

Intrigued Sia asked "would she"?

"I reckon she would"


	9. Chapter 9 An un welcomed dream

**Herro**_** peeps, chapter 9 is here yay. Thank you to Miss fabulous09 for your continued support and constructive reviews. (This chapter will start in the 1st person style as Kylar is dreaming, it will change when he wakes).**_

I'm cold, with shivers down my spine.

Darkness is warning me.

I'm warm, with a strong fire inside.

Death is taunting me.

I'm awake, without opening my eyes.

Dawn is watching me.

Kylar wakes, sweat dribbling down his face, breathing heavily. He slithers out of his bedroll trying not to wake Sia. He stares into Tamriels night sky eyeing the stars of which form his zodiac sign - Leo.

He turns to see Sia stood arms crossed "What are you doing up".

Denying what he heard in his dream he lied "just woke up early".

Sia giggled then said "that's not like you".

"I suppose"

They sat by the remaining cinders of the fire Sia trying to edge Kylars dream out of him, she succeeded.

"Okay I will tell you, I think nocturnal was trying to tell me something".

A eyebrow raised intrigued "she is the leader of the nightingales right and a deadra".

Kylar gave a re - assuring nod "yep, and I'm sure she said something to me in the dream I had".

"What did she say" asked Sia.

"Something about her warning me, death taunting me and dawn watching me".

"Well what does it mean".

Kylar sighed then said "I don't know but we will get to the bottom of it".

"Nice to know, I hope she isn't on about you dying".

"I doubt it" bellowed Kylar headstrong.

Cilila strode towards them singing "The age of aggression".

"Hey, good morning" shouted the two at the campfire.

"For the age of agg- oh hey" replied Cilila.

"Where's Mathieu" asked Kylar.

"Our garlic bread loving mage is still sleeping" said Cilila.

"With a mind like his I don't blame him" Sia mocked.

Kylar let out a small giggle then asked "Cilila, do you know what death is taunting me means"?

Sia frowned and moaned "nope sorry but it does not sound nice".

A shadow fell upon them accompanied by a stench of garlic "It means that you or someone around you will die... soon".

The trio stared into each other solemnly, wondering who, how... why.

_**Sorry this was a small chapter but I wanted this to be a cliff hanger and I didn't really want to use up too much dialogue. Hope you enjoyed .**_


	10. Chapter 10 A new Kylar

_**If you read the last chapter you would know that I left you guys on a massive cliff hanger, lets see what happens next...**_

It had been yet another night where Kylar had next to no sleep, he was drunk with fatigue and couldn't bear the fact that his friends and his lover were going to die. The sun rose up dawning dawn and once again there Kylar was, awake, tired, worried. He fell to the ground nearly fainting and asked the land of Skyrim "who am I".

A tall dark figure emerged from nothingness, it was wearing robes with the patterns of a nightingale. It was a woman, a leader, a demon, it was nocturnal the creator of the nightingales. "Kylar you sound like me when my little assassins like you get hurt, your name is Kylar Savarre and yes I have been warning you about something - I am darkness".

A puzzled Kylar asked "well who is going to die then, I need to stop this".

The floating god moaned "I am so sorry my son but you will be the decider of that, only if you can out do fate" a black mist of smoke appeared from the floor almost devouring nocturnal, she disappeared.

Kylar let out a few curses and wondered how he could beat fate. He came up with no way and decided to go with fate hoping life would take him instead of his followers.

He lays down on the short blades of grass and drifts into a short but welcomed sleep. He wakes (once again) to see that it had dawn had recently passed. A drowsy Kylar was soon startled by Cilila when she leaned over him and bellowed "Boo".

"Aren't you too old for that" mocked Kylar.

"Shut up I'm only 18" shouted Cilila in her own defence.

"Nevertheless"

She sighed then said "anyway we are about to set off to Riften... again, we will make it this time right".

Kylar smiled then yawned "yep but it will take a couple of hours".

She helped him up from his grassy bed and took him to his partner and his older friend gnawing on more garlic bread. "C'mon then, lets go" bellowed Sia enthusiastically.

They set off, slashing through small groups of bears, wolfs and skeevers, trying not to earn a disease from the filth ridden creatures. They were now close to Riften and were discussing what nocturnal told Kylar "so any of us could die at any moment"? pondered a scared Sia.

He nodded his head slowly trying not to show his frightened face. "Well Savarre you better chose your fate and do it wisely" grunted Cilila.

"I suppose so" Kylar whispered to himself.

Just as the words escaped his mouth they reached Riften and the sound of swords clashing and people dying mercilessly were easy to hear in the distance. "About that" the four of them sprinted in through the door to Riften to see an array of vampires attack a lesser amount of guards. Blood dribbled down the wounds of the desisted guards leaving a mere 7 left. Kylar jumped onto one of the vampires thrusting his ebony dagger into its back. Sia rushed two other attackers with her shield pummelling them to the ground to then slash them with her glass sword. Cilila drew an arrow from her quiver drawing it at an aware vamp and releasing it into its head. A deluded Mathieu strode into the street oblivious of the battle carrying his bag of garlic bread. A vampire Cilila had shot stumbled and fell onto Mathieu making him drop his bag. Rage instructed its way upon Mathieu making him summon two fire altronachs of oblivion and a bound sword. The fire demons reigned hell on some of the vampires as they had a weakness to fire while he stormed to three other vamps slicing them into cutlets. Only the strongest, master vampires were left out of the new bloods and thralls and one noticed a familiar face. "Sia, long time no see" shouted a defending orc vampire.

"Gorloc, I thought you died". replied a stunned Sia.

"Do I look dead to you, anyway we have business to settle, you killed my sister and I expect your bloodshed".

Kylar stood in front of him living up to Gorlocs height "your gonna have to go through me first".

He laughed then mocked "you don't have the juice to take me on as your an assassin and you don't have stealth to help you now".

Kylar smirked through his nightingale facemask "try me".

The brute of an orc raised his steel war hammer to them pound it to the floor creating vibrations to the ground . He swung for Kylar while his other vampire friends cheered him on. Kylar parried him then struck at his face just missing his cheek. Gorloc trusted the blunt top of his hammer pounding it into Kylars stomach. He let out a malicious lark before raising his hammer a last time " any last words"?

"Yeah three FUS RO DAH". A relentless gust of air was summoned when Kylar shouted as if he was dragonborn. It carried Gorloc trough the air and into some other vampires pursuing a domino effect.

"Who wants to finish them"? asked Kylar freely.

A scarlet voice nearly taken by the wind said "me". Sia walked towards the fallen vampires and drew her glass sword once again. "I always hated you Gor-" she was stopped as the apparent fallen Gorloc inserted his backup dagger into her juglar. She fell to the floor next to the other bodies of vampires and Riften guards.

"Y-y-you bastard" Kylar drew his daggers once again and raced towards the orc, ang full in his face. The orc began to get up but was stopped by Kylar as he stomped Gorloc in the face. He then carved his dagger down Gorlocs body while he screamed in agony. His followers watched on with sorrow and disgust while he jabbed the orcs new wounds with his fist making them wider. after some simultaneous punching he then poured some corrosive poison on the green being making him scream louder than any orc should. Kylar wiped his tear stained face and turned to Cilila for a well earned hug.

"Why couldn't it have just been me"...

_**I will be honest it kills me to kill of a character but I wanted Kylar to change into a different personality making him more hardy and dench (sorry but I love that word) Hope you enjoyed.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Two new friends

_**Yesh I have the laptop back. Two new characters to come =) **_

Anger, rage, defiance. Sadness fell upon him like a tidal wave while he battled the crave to lash out at the bystanders. He sat stroking Sia's hair quietly while letting out a quiet weep, tears dripping down his face slowly. Cilia tried to comfort him but was ignored by his depressed embrace. He sat for nearly 5 hours mourning the dead body of Sia. A taller man strode over to him accompanied by a smaller woman carrying a bag of something. "Are you okay friend".

His temptation got the best of him "Do I look okay to you, are you dumb".

The woman crouched next to him "He is trying to be nice but really were here for you".

He looked the giant in the eye "so were I".

The giant man silently mocked Kylar by staring him down, as he was taller. "I know how you feel" comforted the woman who had almost elven features.

Kylar wiped a tear from his face "have you ever lost somebody you loved more than your family itself".

She put her arm on the redheads shoulder "Nope but I have lost my family".

"How".

She hid a tear escaping from her tear duct "They tried to make me marry some evil suitor so I ran from my corrupted family and bumped into my friend Hjolr here".

"So what's your name my names Kylar, sorry for being a milk drinker back there" Kylar stood up to then shake the mans hand.

"Its okay, I can understand you would be agitated, I know what its like" stated Hjolr with his long, shaggy, blonde hair.

"How come" asked Kylar suspiciously.

He giggled "Take 10 years in a bandit camp having to beckon down to their commands constantly, really I know how you feel".

Before Kylar could reply two other people strode over to him, one a bouncy imperial figure the other a cloaked Breton. "Kylar you feeling better" wondered Cilila.

"I suppose" moaned Kylar.

She sat with him and gave him a massive hug "nice to know".

"What is that disgusting smell" shouted Hjolr.

The Breton danced towards him "the beautiful smell is garlic bread, lots of it".

The giant walked towards the stench and terminated it (badly) by punching it out of the way.

Mathieu fell to the floor and cried like a newborn whispering to himself "garlic is the future, garlic is the future". He then summoned a bound sword, stood up and walked towards the giant, rage pulsing through his body. "No one touches the essence of garlic bread but me" he lifted the ethereal sword but was stopped by a screeching roar.

"Is that what I think it is" asked the unknown woman silently.

"Yeah" the other three spat.


	12. Chapter 12 A long lost brother

The dragon strafed overhead as they ran for struts of buildings for shelter. Cilila drew her bow and started to take shots at the airborne dragon, most of them missing. Hjolr's sidekick dived into the water leading to the ratway in shock as she was scared of dragons. Mathieu still full of anger decided to take it out on the dragon using conjuring skills to form a flame Altronach, which died almost instantly leaving a small pool of cinders. Kylar climbed the top of The Black-Briar meadery to then dive onto the winged lizard swooping down to catch its pray. The other three watched in awe as Kylar wrestled the dragon to the ground, artistically piercing his Nightingale daggers into its eyes. Thud, the winged beast fell to the floor, hungry and blind. Kylar rested on its mane about to slice it up more, Mathieu beat him to it. Mathieu put all of his Breton strength into stabbing the fallen dragon, washing out his rage so he didn't try to fight a new ally.

"Mathieu, we all need to just calm down" moaned Kylar sarcastically.

He laughed then replied with "you can talk can't you".

Kylar drew his daggers once again ready to strike Mathieu but imminently was blocked by Hjolr. He sat on the dead dragon welcoming a wet friend "so what's your name".

She shook her self of like a dog then answered "Fana, Fana Holt".

"Nice to meet you I'm Kylar Savarre".

"God that surname sounds Breton" stated Fana.

They laughed while sauntering the streets of Riften to find Helga's bunkhouse. Kylar walked in first being greeted with a slap "where have you been" asked an agitated blonde woman.

Kylar rubbed his face then said "I have been traveling with my friends, making an army, um allsorts".

She put her hands on her hips "And while you have been out lollygagging I have had no one to practice with".

Kylars face turned red. Cilila stepped in "Practice what exactly".

Kylar turned to her "We are followers of the god Dibella and we... yeah practice... for Dibella".

Helga asked Cilila "Well lassy, what gods do you beckon to".

She sat on the wooden chair next to her "Um I pray to Mara and Talos".

Helga smiled slightly "Have you ever thought of paying to Dibella".

Cilila looked up at the tall blonde "No I'm more of a Mara girl" she looked at Kylar "So were you two together".

Helga sat next to her "No we were just friends with benefits... again we practiced".

Kylar wondered "Do we have to pay or do we have rooms free".

"You can, if your staying with me" seduced Helga.

"I'm fine thanks, just gone through a rough patch and lost a girl, knowing me I will lose you too".

"Well because your in my luxury bunkhouse it will cost ya more, 100 septims for the five of ya" said Helga.

Kylar handed the septims over then dived onto his soft bed unable to sleep because of the recent casualty. His leader nocturnal arrived when he blew his candle out "Kylar it could of been worse" she comforted.

"My lady, how could it have been worse, I would have died for her" replied Kylar agitated and sad.

She sat next to him ready to comfort "You could of died, you and your friends, your brother".

"Mychaellis is alive, what, I thought the deadra killed him when he was a child and-" Kylar was estatic sad and angry because of this, he hadn't seen his brother since they were 15 when a deadra supposedly killed his family, he was the only survivor and the deadra was never found.

He was stopped before he got emotional "He is actually in Riften now, looking for you Infact, go look for him".

"That I will my lady, thank you"...


	13. Chapter 13 Getting to know your bro

Kylar sprinted towards the bridge of Riften to then dive into the dirty water beneath it. He kicked the gate to the ratway down and hastily made his way to the ragged flagon. Dirge opened the door to the inner ratway to be tackled by Kylar. Dirge cursed Kylar but he didn't care. He ran to an old friend, Vex. "Vex I just found out-" he was stopped.

"I know, Mychaellis is alive right, well lucky you he is through the door" Vex explained.

"Thanks really" Kylar gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek then barged through the door to see a tall blonde Nordic man, who had some similar features to Kylar. He had blonde hair brushed to one side, he had apple green eyes (just like Kylar) and was fairly pale.

"Kylar is that you" asked Mychaellis puzzled by the fact that Kylar was alive.

"That it is my brother" Kylar replied while tears of happiness fell from his face.

Kylar ran to him giving him a hug which signified the term "bromance".

"I have missed you bro" Mychaellis whispered in Kylars ear.

"Me too, me too".

They caught up on what had happened in the years they had missed of each other, Kylar talking of when he killed some of the dragon priests, Mychaellis on about when he killed the deadra which killed their family, it then got onto the recent happenings. "So Kylar what has been happening with you lately, you got a girl yet" Mychaellis asked being a joke full older brother.

Kylar ingested a swig of mead "well lets just say I don't want to talk about her".

Mychaellis laughed then asked "wait have you caught an STD".

Kylar let out a fake smirk "no not yet".

Mychaellis also asked "and whats with the hair, why dye it, brown looked ok".

"Well after I became a nightingale I decided a part of me needed to look different, I chose my hair" Kylar explained.

Mychaellis nodded then wondered "So what happened, you can tell me, I have been through lots too".

Kylar sighed then gave in to the temptation to whinge "Well lets just say I lost the love of my life".

Mychaellis tilted forward from his seat "Its ok man, I went through that, she left you and you move on" he continued "why would you care though, you normally move on because you pray to Dibella right"?

Kylar pounded his drink to the round nearly smashing the glass "She didn't leave me, she died and it was my fault".

His brother made a re assuring speech "Bro, she died not you, she is not your responsibility, don't feel bad".

"Mychaellis it was my fault, nocturnal told me I could change fate, I did, by the eight I was supposed to die not her".

"Man I'm happy your not dead, think of it this way, she doesn't have to go through what your going through".

"I suppose your right" Kylar spat.

The brothers made their way back to the bunkhouse, glowing with happiness because of each others presence.

_**Chapter 13 now, whoa. Just want to give a shout out to The Fezatron my bro I hope you check him out. I also want to thank all of you viewers as you make my day. I'm not the brightest person in the world but you guys who view and review make me feel kinda smart so thank you. Oh and before I forget Mychaellis is supposed to look like Mario Gotze a football player but with the Kylar aspect. Hope your enjoying.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Memory's

"So what happened with him" asked Helga being her nosey self.

Cilila sighed then explained "He loved someone and she died in front of him, Infact she is probably on the street still dead now".

"Poor guy" Helga mentioned.

"Hmm".

The door to the bunkhouse was forced open and two drunk nords fell through it. One had blonde hair the other had red, they were singing "We will drive out the Stormcloak and the Imperials too, when they are all gone life will be as good as new" the blonde man took to the stage "Down with Ulfric the killer of kings, Tullius will die too then we will eat chicken wings". The two fell to the floor, drunk and tired.

Mathieu asked "Hey blonde man, can we eat garlic bread too when he is dead".

Mychaellis turned to him "Hell yeah my friend, you got some".

Mathieu threw a piece of precious garlic bread at the tall nord and said to himself "I like this guy".

Helga and Cilila were stood arms crossed next to each other, ready to give a lecture.

"Um Kylar who is he"asked Helga un able to contain her affliction.

"My brother Mychaellis" moaned a drunk Kylar.

Cilila raised an eyebrow then wondered "wait you have a brother".

Sarcasm ran through Mychaellis when he joked "do your eyes deceive you".

Helga grinned and bit her lip "your like Kylar, I like it".

Kylar laughed then whispered to his brother "sexy Savarre's huh".

Mychaellis giggled back then said "I'm sure we could be referred to as that".

"As what" Cilila pondered.

"It doesn't matter" Kylar groaned.

"I'm off to sleep then, Mychaellis you don't mind sharing a room with a bro because I really don't want to pay more septims" Kylar crawled across the floor like a legged snail, slivering to his room.

Helga said seductively "He can share with me".

"Yeah, ok" Mychaellis yawned craving to feel up the pillows.

Kylar hit the bed face first falling into a deep but slightly uncomfortable sleep. Dreams of when he was a child grew in his mind. "Mychaellis who is that man" asked a brown haired child with the looks of Kylar.

Mychaellis looked down at his smaller brother "just stay here and don't make a noise".

Mychaellis sneaked towards the wooden door leading to the house of Savarre to see that the unusually armoured up hulk of a man had gone in. His father Falchion stood in front of his mother Katna shielding her from the tall warrior. "He told you not to bring her the Sybil" taunted the massive newcomer.

Falchion Savarre stood tall trying to tiptoe his way up to the things height "I don't care what Molag wants, I only care of Dibella".

It took of its helmet showing it's demonic face "Well why don't we have some fun then" It un sheathed its deadric great sword while Falchion drew a pitiful sword and shield.

"Infact why don't I start with your son, ooh or both of them" it turned and marched towards 13 year old Mychaellis and raised his sword above his head, ready to strike.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH" Falchion charged towards the warlord striking it in the back, chipping off a small piece of the armour it was wearing.

Mychaellis took the chance to run and did, a small Kylar watched as his family was slaughtered like cattle. Kylar ran to the sewers, the place his dad had told him to go if something like this happened.

He was welcomed by a young newcomer to the thieves guild, Gallius "Kylar Savarre what are you doing down here, it is not safe".

The small brown haired boy hugged Gallius around the waist and cried "Mom and Dad are gone".

Kylar regained reality and woke in a flurry of sweat, he had an aching headache but didn't care because he just re-lived the death of his family. He walked outside and towards the Riften bridge staring at the sunset. An old friend who he went to school with appeared "Hey Kylar, long time no see".

She was the average height for a woman but only reached the chest of Kylar. She had jet black hair and sapphire eyes with porcelain skin. She seemed allot more edgy compared to the last time he had seen her. "Oh hey Sapphire".

She brushed her hair from her face then guessed "been adventuring have you".

"Yeah, lots" he replied gingerly.

"What's wrong with you, are you okay because you sound really sad" she asked being caring.

"It's nothing, I have just had a strike of bad luck that's all"

She put her hand on his back "I saw what happened".

"Well don't ask me about it then" Kylar shouted unable to hide his anger.

"Well I'm sorry" Sapphire moaned.

She started to walk off and heard Kylar in the distance saying "I'm sorry".

She slightly turned her head and replied with "Its okay I understand"...

_**I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has granted me views as it means allot to me, so thanks. If you like this and haven't reviewed yet, do know that when I set up my own toast shop I will give you free professionally buttered toast (I know you want it).**_


	15. Chapter 15 A fathering figure

_**Thanks to everyone who has contributed to views and reviews and an even bigger thanks to you guys (or galls) that are new and have reviewed. I have sorted the mistake on chapter 4 so thanks for informing me. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

Kylar turns back to the bridge "why not" he dives into the sewer beneath it nearly plummeting to the bottom. He rises for a breath then climbs onto the wooden platform above him. Hastily Kylar sprinted to the Ratway gate. He slowed to open the wooden door oozing with rot and mildew, Kylar fell through the dead doorframe to see unknown people wandering the circular area in the centre of the sewer like place. It stunk, it stunk more than it used to, more than earlier when he was at the ragged flagon with Mychaellis. He listened into what the newcomers were saying.

A tall, lazy looking man who looked in his 30's moaned "so, young - un, what are we here for again".

The smaller and more docile looking man replied with "the imperials want us to look for the thieves guild as the legion think that they can get us to Kylar".

He wanted to strike as the two of them went on about how they would kill him on sight but he listened in further.

"Osinn, this guy is a legend, I don't think you would be able to kill him" mocked the smaller guy.

The other struck back with "I bet you couldn't either".

"I'm not the one boasting about how I apparently will kill him and anyway their best operative has tabs on Kylar, we wont get the chance".

Kylar needed to know more but knew that they were prone to changing the subject so he stood up and confronted the two. "Hey about the chance" Kylar taunted as the Osinn drew his shoddy imperial sword made of corundum and steel ingots put together on a blacksmith's anvil.

Osinn grinned then laughed "here he is, we get to kill him, we get the glory".

"Yeah about that" Kylar drew his nightingale daggers making an attempt to intimidate the two, one of them didn't need any help with that.

"Lets go then" Osinn grunted.

"First, who is the operative" asked Kylar inquisitively.

"All I will tell you is that the operative is female".

"That's all I need to know" spat Kylar.

Osinn ran into battle stumbling over his footsteps with his small little sidekick behind him. The old man lunged his sword at Kylar, Kylar simply jumped back then tried to strike Osinn with his daggers. The smaller one dived in his way taking the blow for him, his torso was literally ripped apart by the strike, it was definitive that he was going to die.

"Thanks son, you saved me there" Osinn murmured to himself while he stabbed his follower again in his chest.

Kylar squinted at the vile scene then said "that is disgusting, he saved your bloody life".

"Oh well I shortened his, whoops" Osinn tried to lunge again missing Kylar him and getting his sword stuck in the wall due to the power he put into the attack.

"Osinn you sick old man, you now have no weapon, you will die, so tell me, who is the operative" asked Kylar threatening him with two daggers to his neck.

Osinn ran but was not fast enough for a dagger flying through the air "well I got some info".

Another person entered the room, he had long brown hair and had an unusual accent for a nord. He was one of the people Kylar looked up too when he was a bit younger "I see you made quite the entrance laddy".

"Hello Brynjolf" Kylar said in response.

There was a moment of silence which was broken by Brynjolf when he asked "well what happened laddy".

"Long story". The two walked to the ragged flagon while morning came and discussed what had happened with Kylar.

"So this Sia was the lass on the road" Brynjolf guessed.

"Her funeral is in two days and I'm sure she would want to meet the guy who tutored me into being a thief and an assassin".

He smiled then bellowed "I'm flattered laddy, I can understand why you loved the lass and of course I will come"...


	16. Time for the hunter to be hunted 1

_**Ok I may as well not say it as I open lots of my chapters up with this but I'm so sorry for the wait as I have been quite busy and it has been my birthday so I have had to play my new favourite game - Tales of Vesperia. If you enjoy games with cool anime characters which you can relate to with a really great story I recommend you get it though it is a fairly old game. Someone tell me to shut up so we can start the chapter... thanks... here we go!**_

Kylar and Brynjolf gave each other a hug goodbye then departed, Kylar back to Helga's bunkhouse and Brynjolf back to the centre of Riften where he would con people into buying his fake products while Devlin or Vex would pickpocket people listening to him. Before Kylar reached the entrance back to the Ratway Brynjolf shouted "by the way lad, where is this ceremony gonna be?".

Kylar turned his head to one side and replied with "at the vampirism cure obelisk near Morthal".

"I will be there in three days".

"ok" Kylar walked off into the Ratway and out to Riften.

It was still quite early in the morning but he noticed Fana on the bridge talking to two cloaked people who he had never seen before. He ran up the wall closest to the bridge and jumped of it grabbing onto one of the wooden struts on the bridge, it was not going to hold for a long while so he had to be careful.

"So the ambush didn't fatally impact them" a cloaked male asked.

"No just one of them did, that orc vamp got her, I'm launching another attack on them soon".

Kylar knew who the operative was, it was Fana!

The other cloaked male laughed "we will be there with another set of assassins, time for the hunter to be hunted"...

_**This is the shortest chapter yet but it introduces a new thing I am doing! I am now going to do my chapters in arcs. Soooo yeah hope you enjoyed!**_


	17. Time for the hunter to be hunted 2

_**Ok chapter 2 of the first arc and chapter 17 all together! I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or viewed as it means so, so, so much to me. And the people like Missfabulous, Master Fez, Niwen, Joker (I think) and even the guest helping with a mistake, you are the people who have impacted me as a writer and me as a student and even me as a Kyle (yes I get my own race). If it wasn't for you guys I would be a lot dumber. I just wanted to say thanks and for that matter the same speech goes to all you new people who may or may not like the story but have viewed it - if only you dropped a NICE review. I am gonna shurup because I have written about 150 words already so... lets begin.**_

Kylar literally slid down the wall, somehow cushioning the floor with his muffled boots. Kylar whispered to himself "I need to get Mychaellis and Cilila out of there, oh and Mathieu. He walked up the dead wooden stairs going up near the bridge hoping that Fana and her cloaked buddies weren't their to stop him. They were waiting towards Helga's bunkhouse, not to ambush but to stalk. The two cloaked men watched as Fana strode into the bunkhouse giving off a sophisticated aura, she had a plan but how would he stop it if he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that a group of assassins were going to attack them soon. Maybe this was the attack but the assassins still weren't closing in, just watching as if she was a tutor on being... normal, not suspicious. Kylar used this. He went behind the two allured assassins jabbing them with his daggers which had a nauseous poison on the tip of them. This would make them make noise, alerting some of his friends. He wouldn't confront Fana as he didn't really know her capability, she could be more skilled than him for all he knew but no one can survive a backstab, no one can survive the deadly element of surprise - apart from Kylar. He knew that the person who stabbed him back at Helgen was female and he also knew that nocturnal was with him to help revive him when he was stabbed - after all he was her champion. The only question was why, he knew of all people that it took allot of magika to nurse someone into life then to health. Maybe nocturnal had a thing for him. He broke out of his thinking to see Fana walk out and stab the two assassins, this was bad. They obviously knew that the assassins were their but they didn't know she was helping them thus they would now trust her more. Hopefully they trusted him more than her. Kylar stealthily sprinted across to where the bunkhouse was and peered through the slightly stained glass window. She didn't need their trust, She already had them. Tied up. He couldn't let them die, not after Sia and not when her funeral was in 3 days. He had to do something, now. Kylar took a breath out of Skyrim's cold air as if it was his last as walked towards the bunkhouse doors.

He opened them "listen I'm here, take me and leave them".

Fana made an evil laugh "yes but that would leave out the fun part, slaughtering all your friends in front of you".

I walked to her bumping into Mychaellis handing him my dagger sneakily "do it".

Hjorl quoted "you are a spineless bastard aren't you".

He heard the rope drop from Mychaellis "yeah I suppose" he ran to Hjorl kicking him to the ground. Kylar himself was amazed at the fact that he knocked this brute of a man down. Nevertheless with the short time he had he curb stomped the monster making him have a fatal nosebleed and pass out. Meanwhile Mychaellis was eying down Fana, she was alert to every move, she was fast, faster than Mychaellis. She didn't look as if she was going to attack, she looked as if she was enjoying the eye contact from Mychaellis and was savouring the moment. She smiled then said "boys". About five men appeared from no where, all cloaked the same as the men from outside. They must have been using potions of invisibility because Kylar would of noticed them. Fana rushed out of the bunkhouse leaving us with five trained assassins, lucky me!

"I will have fun ending you" moaned the cloaked warrior who seemed to be the leader.

"You keep telling yourself that" mocked Mychaellis in annoyance.

The assassins charged all in formation ready to attack, they were obviously fast so all the brothers could do is defend and wait for the chance to counter. Slash, cling, clang the sound of steel and bane echoed throughout the room with death lingering beside it. The assassin closest to Kylar struck a couple of seconds before the rest meaning he would be defenceless for a while. Kylar jabbed him quickly making him fall back in agony. The assassin next to the dying one decided to strike Kylar but got blocked Mychaellis sliced at ones thigh then cut his throat while he tried to tend to his leg. Another on caught him off guard and swung for him making a deep gash in Mychaellis arm. He let out a scream of agony which angered Kylar. Kylar tackled the three of them to the ground stabbing one in the process. He went to stab the assassin to the left of him but his strike was blocked by the one he was literally laid on top of. Kylar used his other hand to move his and due to his rage he broke the poor guys thumb in the process. He finished the man to the left off with a slash to the neck then head-butted the defender. Kylar stood up and ran to tend to Mychaellis and his wounds ignoring his friends tied up with linen cloth round their mouth. "You okay bro?".

He shrugged "I don't know does it look good because it sure stings".

"You should be fine as long as I cover it up with a bandage".

"Great"

Kylar continued to hastily cover his cut with a bandage hoping he didn't bleed out. He knew that he wouldn't, Mychaellis was a tough guy...


	18. Time for the hunter to be hunted 3

_**First things first, Me and my friend Michael (The Fezatron) are now writing a fic together! YAY! I am his apprentice thus this is really fun for me. We have used Skype to write it, I know right. Either way please check him out! His story is: The everyday life of a dragonborn and the fic we are doing (Which is in The everyday life of a dragonborn) is called: The power of two. It even has your truly - Kylar Savarre! This will be the last chapter for a while so if you need more words of the toast then look at The power of two. One last thing before I begin I was wondering does anyone thing I should write this in 1st person rather than 3rd as Kylar is the main character blablablaaaaa, please tell me what you think!**_

"Wrap it any tighter and I will lose circulation in my arm" moaned Mychaellis while Kylar bandaged his arm with a linen wrap.

"Keep whining any more and I will lose the urge to help you" Kylar moaned back making Mychaellis sarcastically frown.

He heard someone slightly gagging on the rope behind him, or more like mumbling. Either way he told Mychaellis to hold the bandage and he went to undo the rope around his friends. Cilila spoke as soon as the rope fell from her mouth "I could of helped" she spat "its only a gash, a healing potion would of done fine for it, or at least took the pain out of it".

"Ok then" Kylar said now calming from the fact that his brother had just been wounded.

She gave him a nod and started to scavenge her bag "how come Fana didn't tie your mouth up" Cilila asked poising her question to Mychaellis.

"I don't know, maybe she wanted me to beg for mercy or something".

Kylar was now undoing Mathieu and his eyed were fixed on his bag of garlic bread. "What I want to know is how did you lot get captured by her".

"They ambushed us in our sleep" two of them chanted.

"Where were you" wondered Cilila expectant of a answer.

"I went to talk to Brynjolf".

"Brynjolf" Mathieu said confused once his face wasn't bound.

"The guy is like a father to me, or at last one of them" Kylar continued "he's one of the three left, Mercer killed Gallius"

"Well while you were having your reunion this happened" Cilila said rage hidden deeply in her voice.

"I got you out of it though"

Mychaellis stopped Cilila from making things worse "well little bro, where are we headed".

Kylar pointed to Hjorl "we will have to deal with him first"...

"Let me go you bastard" Hjorl spat to scare Kylar into letting him go.

In response to Hjorls' insult Kylar punched him in the nose making a waterfall of blood reveal itself. "Firstly no and ever call me a bastard again I will leave you on the verge of death in agony, I wont kill you until I get what I want".

"Ha, you think I'm stupid".

"Are you stupid enough to torture yourself, are you stupid enough to let me take out my anger on you because trust me I'm pissed" Kylar said in protest. The room went a little quieter when Kylar spoke of his anger as they knew that Hjorl wouldn't give in without a fight, they knew that because all Kylar had recently been through this was going to get uglier than ugly.

"Bite me" Hjorl moaned, hiding the fact that he was scared.

"Ok then" Kylar didn't hold back, torture was an art he wasn't proficient in but he still enjoyed beating the bad guys to a pulp. He threw in another jab at Hjorl then another and another, he did this for a while and saw that Hjorl could withstand the spree of punches.

Hjorl laughed "bandits hit harder than you".

Kylar laughed back "good thing I'm not finished then". He went over to his custom satchel while asking his friends to leave the room. Kylar picked up a liquid he didn't normally use but he had already used it once this week, the corrosive poison. A brewed poison made by lady nocturnal her self, a mix of deathbell, frostbite venom, ice wraith teeth and some other alchemical ingredients.

"What is that" Hjorl shouted his voice in awe.

"A friend of mine, a friend of any nightingale who wants to watch while their enemies suffer an excruciating near death experience but that's only the amount I'm giving you, anymore and your dead!" Kylar poured as much of a teardrop on Hjorl and slowly but surely he cried in pain as the poison eat through him like a thermite.

"Stop, stop, stooooop!" Hjorl cried as his leg slowly became hollow.

"I'm sorry, I was short of time and needed to get what I want out of you".

"What, what do you want to know" Hjorl screamed in agony.

"One how much his hurts on your behalf and two when is Fana going to attack next?".

"I I I don't know".

Kylar felt quite sorry for him but still felt a sense of remorse "don't lie to me".

Kylar lifted the bottle above his head ready to pour the substance on him "no no no don't I know I know".

"Well Hjorl, where is the bitch going to attack next?"

"I hate to say it but at your lass' funeral" Hjorl whispered.

"Thanks" Kylar finished him by making him drink the rest of the vile then kicking him to the ground.

Mychaellis knocked on the door Kylar was about to open "you done?".

"Am I evil if I found that fun?"...


	19. Time for the hunter to be hunted 4

_**Firstly I should probably start with why I am writing at this moment in time. I didn't really get to help The Fezatron with the rest of The power of two because we got into a massive argument blahblahblah and we decided to go our separate ways. Yep its saddening I know, he's not the only one I lost... Either way, here is another chapter!**_

"Yes it is quite weird that you enjoyed torturing him" Cilila moaned in annoyance at Kylar's sarcastic and rhetorical question.

Kylar chuckled a bit before saying "well he deserved it, plus" he stopped "I know where they are going to attack next".

There was a brief moment of silence until Mychaellis asked "well, where are they going to attack"?

"Sia's funeral"...

_The day of the funeral: _

"Listen Kylar, I know you are tense but he may have been lying and plus if they attack Fana will be there!" Cilila comforted while hinting a fairly graphic picture.

"I suppose".

At this moment Kylar noticed something. Whatever happens he will have people to live by, he will have people who will follow him to their imminent deaths for one reason - they knew he would do the same for them. Even I that was true or not, the loss of someone he loved still angered him, it could of been so easily avoided but he had to change fate. He felt as if he should of died, not so she could live but so he wouldn't have to put up with this feeling. He didn't care if he was being selfish because anyone would feel the same way, no matter how deep down that may be."

"Kylar its time to go" Cilila interrupted.

"Ok".

So he stood up, sauntered towards the carriage but stopped just as he was about to climb aboard. "Wait, where is Helga"?

Mychaellis emerged from the bunkhouse and ran down to the carriage "what did you say"?

Cilila moaned "you know the blonde haired chick that you slept with, we haven't seen her in like two days, where is she"?

"Oh, she slept through the whole assassin/Fana thing and then went somewhere else"

"Where"

"I have no idea honestly" Mychaellis preached.

"Ugh ok".

Kylar and Mychaellis climbed onto the carriage. There was beautiful forms of scenery on the way there which seemed to look different since the last time they came, and that was not too long ago. There was long emerald green blades of grass which sparkled due to the suns boiling rays. Red and violet flowers which looked like they could be used alchemically but one strand of them looked ravishing! A form of plant which looked like a mix of durainium and clematis couldn't have been missed, he had to get them as they were as beautiful as only one thing, one person, they resembled Sia. "Stop the carriage" Kylar shouted his eyes glued to the flowers.

"Yeah, to be honest I do kinda need to take a piss" Mychaellis informed getting a deceiving look from the rest of the people on the carriage. As soon as it stopped Kylar raced towards them as if they were worth a million septims.

"What's with him"? Mathieu asked under his breath.

"What's wrong with you"? Cilila dissed with obvious sarcasm.

He reached his destination, the wondrous plants. Kylar softly pulled them out of the earth and began walking back to the carriage followed by his brother.

"Who did you invite"?

"You guys, all of the thieves guild, and her friends and parents".

"How did you find them"?

"I asked a guard about it".

_At the funeral:_

Everyone stood, all in there own attire of clothes, ready to say goodbye to someone they barely even knew. Vex walked towards Kylar "Your ok right"?

"Yeah, thanks for coming" Kylar said with a small grin.

Another couple of people were stood behind Vex and after she walked off they came to him. One was a tall middle aged man who looked like a hunter the other one was a slightly smaller Nordic woman with brown hair and sky blue eyes, he knew who they were and had never met them before. "Hello lad, I'm guessing your Kylar".

"You guessed right, and you are"? Kylar wondered.

"I am Yuri and that is Judith, we are Sia's parents" explained a new found Yuri.

"Well nice to meet you, I would of hoped we met before this tragic day" Kylar moaned.

"You seem to be a nice lad and I am happy we go the chance to meet you" He leant over to whisper into Kylar's ear "I have heard a lot about you". The two of them walked off into the small crowd of people who came to the sad scene.

"Your up" Cilila said pointing to the slightly elevated patch of land, where Sia was gong to be buried.

He strode in front of the crowd trying to hold back the tears trapped inside, he stopped and begun with his speech. "Sia was a person of many ways, she was smart, strong and swift"."She was beautiful and overall one of the nicest people I knew."She helped me when I was close to death and I helped her in some circumstances but no matter what she always pulled through."I loved her, as some of you did and saying goodbye will be one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, bye my love" He and some of the guild members picked up her coffin and put her into her hole. Kylar took a last look at the crowd and something caught his eye. A masked and cloaked assassin was drawing his bow at Judith.

"MOVE"! He shouted.

People shuffled out of the way, slowly but Judith was still an easy target. The assassin released his arrow at her. In a last attempt to defend Kylar dived and pushed her out of the way, she hit the floor hardly hurt but Kylar on the other hand...


	20. Time for the hunter to be hunted 5

**_Ok, I have had like the worst writers block ever BUT it has its value! I have an idea! In a couple more weeks just check up on my stories and yeah! Msg me if you want to know more!_**

Vex erupted in mass rage "Brynjolf, Delvin! Don't just stand there! Follow them!".

She looked down at Kylar, her face saddened, scared. She had no idea what she could do, she never had to be in this position. She looked around to see a small army approaching the obelisk.

Judith emerged from Yuri's grip and crouched down near the two "You go fight, I will handle him".

"O-ok" She vanished into the crowd of leather silhouettes, all thrusting, slashing and hacking towards each others throats.

"Just help me up I will be ok, I need to help" Kylar said with a mix of bloodlust and agony.

"Don't be stupid, I have already lost my daughter I am definitely not losing you!" Judith pouted.

Yuri, arched slightly behind Judith, drew his bow; they were closing in. Kylar started to get dizzy, things started to get blurry, he blacked out...

_"Are you really that weak? How can you call yourself a nightingale? One arrow, covered with the dew of the flower you were holding, deathbell, took you down? Gods, what am I going to do with you?" _

_"_Who is this?"

_"Oh you know alright, a friend or maybe something else..."._

Kylar couldn't put a pin on who's voice this was, it was subtle and faded, as if it was caught in the rift.

_"Kylar, I don't want to see you back here, take care"..._

**_Right! I'm so so sorry about how short this chapter is but my laptop decided to freeze and I lost all of the work I did... apart from this, sorry ;)_**


	21. Time for the hunter to be hunted 6

**_ Ok, I am going to do a one - off chapter where I go all out 1st person on you! I'm doing this for descriptive reasons and if you prefer this style of writing, I will continue writing this way! Hope you enjoy!_**

I awoke almost instantly after hearing the subtle tone deceased by a gust of the rift. I ached all over, feeling a faint stinging sensation on my wound. I had many questions drifting in my mind, Where am I? Where do I go? but the one which stood out the most was Where are they? I could remember the violent scene of death, people from my side and theirs creating a small war, I couldn't do anything, if I didn't take the hit for Judith I took it for Sia. Struggling, I stood up, feeling slightly dizzy due to the pace I moved at. There was a voice outside of the small tent I was in, a deep booming voice. I sauntered out of the fabric structure stumbling slightly, I saw him, a monster of a man, he was extremely tall and had shoulder length brown hair, his stubble covered a lot of his face. I began to shout over to him "Oi troll man, can I ask where the others are?".

He gave me a friendly glare and gave a hand gesture pointing to another tent, a big tent, one of which could only be described as a gazebo. I made my way towards it and fell upon the entrance. Hastily, I ran into the centre of the gazebo and slowly span around to see who was there; Cilila, Mychaellis, Vex, Brynjolf, Sapphire, Judith, Yuri. I finished spinning, seeing that they were asleep I grabbed a corner and buckled down. "Sup, what brings you here Savarre?".

I turned drastically to the right to see a blonde guy in Stormcloak attire "Give me one reason not to kill you".

He laughed "Well you would be losing a great start".

I was intrigued "Explain yourself".

A toothy grin appeared upon his face "Nice to meet ya, I'm Flynn Scifo, Commandant of the Stormcloak army".

"That's not helping".

He nudged towards me "Oh but it is, I'm the guy who is going to go undercover for you, I mean I am a Stormcloak, honestly, I agree with you, this war, its stupid and if I want anyone to be the victor, its you".

"Nice to know but how can I trust you"

"I have been inside this place with your friends and followers looking after them" he used two fingers to be sarcastic "I could of killed them, got promoted and be swimming in all of the septims I want, so that's how you can trust me" he explained.

"Well ok then". "By the way, who is that massive guy outside?".

"Oh him, he's Lloyd, he's the leader of a pack of werewolf's and he's the guy who saved your ass" Flynn said in a playful tone.

"Why didn't they eat us and are you a werewolf?" I asked.

He slouched back a bit, crossing his legs for comfort "Naah not me, and he's a good guy, he uses his power for justice, kinda like you".

"I suppose".

"So do you trust me now?" Flynn asked like a child asking for a sweet roll.

"Yeah, I do, But just in case I'ma need my weapons" I moaned.

The mass of flesh from outside marched in after hearing Kylars request "Here, nice weapons, the bow I have never seen before and neither have I the daggers".

I smiled "That's because your not a Nightingale".

Flynn was ecstatic "I understood you were cool but a Nightingale, damn".

"I'm flattered, and Lloyd is it? Thanks for this"

"No problem, but may I make one request" Lloyd wondered.

"Yeah, go for it".

"I have heard about you, a lot and I know your cause, I agree with it as do the rest of us, I'm asking, please Kylar Savarre will you let us help you?"

I didn't answer, I just stood up and gave him a hug...


End file.
